Love Equals Death
by KazumaSef
Summary: Kagome comes back from her own time and is thinking to herself on her way to Kaede's hut. When suddenly she realizes she thinks she's in love with Inuyasha. But what does Sesshoumaru and Naraku have to do with all of this? And what might it lead to?


Disowner: I do not own Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, or Kagome. Nor any of the other characters in the series.

Summary: Kagome is on her way back to Kaede's hut when she was thinking to herself. She realizes that she thinks she might be in love with Inuyasha. But she isn't quite sure. So she confesses her love to him and he confesses his to her. But what happens when her feelings change for a certain ice prince dog demon during a fight a few weeks later? And what is it that Naraku is up to?

_**  
**_

* * *

_**Love Equals Death... **_

* * *

_**Chapter one.**_

* * *

Kagome climbed from the well, the wind was blowing rather hard that day and whipping her hair around tangling it up a little. She sighed and shook her head. "Oh well I'll fix it when I get to Kaede's hut." She said to herself and then hauled her bag on her back. Kagome started her way toward the hut. The young human miko began to think to herself why she stayed with the small group she traveled with and why she put so much time into coming with them and why she worried so much about it if she had a life of her own. She blinked and stopped, then shook her head. "No no no that can't be it" She said and sighed. Then continued to walk, soon making her way into the hut. She didn't see Inuyasha till he came up behind her and cleared his throat.

Kagome jumped and turned around. She blushed a little and looked down. "Oh uh Hi Inuyasha" She said and looked up again. Kagome backed up a little, Inuyasha was a little close. She set her bag down and then her other stuff. "Um, Inuyasha? Can I talk to you outside please?" She asked and looked up at him. She was acting different around him now. She didn't know why, maybe she was just nervous about telling him. What if he didn't love her back? What if he looked at her and then scoffed and ran away? What if he…. "Kagome?" He asked and touched her shoulder. Kagome looked up and then nodded looking down again. "Oh uh right" She said and walked outside.

Inuyasha followed her curiously with his arms folded across his chest. Kagome led him to the sacred tree on which Inuyasha was pinned to. The hanyou looked to the tree and looked sad for a moment then looked to Kagome again with a look of curiosity. "What is it you needed to talk to me about Kagome?" He asked and tilted his head, perking his ears up listening to her. Kagome shifted a little and looked down, clasping her hands in front of her and then looking up at Inuyasha. "Um... In… Inuyasha. I was wondering." She said and looked away blushing a deep red. Inuyasha perked a thick brow at her. "What is it Kagome?" He asked and leaned against the tree. Kagome nodded and took a breath, then let it out. She looked up at him. Kagome loved how he said her name, it sounded so perfect. "Inu… Inuyasha, I was wondering… What you would do… if I said I loved you" She blushed deep crimson and looked down again.

Inuyasha raised his brows at her and blinked in surprised. That had caught the half demon by surprise. He blinked again and brought himself out of his daze and smiled. "Kagome…" He said and then brought her face up to look at him. Kagome looked at him and wondered if he was going to start laughing. Or if he was laughing inside right now and would run away. But instead Inuyasha brought her face close to his and covered her lips with his own. Kagome gasped in surprise and then blinked and closed her eyes. She seemed to lean into his form some. His arm slipped around her waist and his other hand came up and around her head. Turning the kiss passionate. Kagome took a breath through her nose and leaned closely arching her back some.

Inuyasha's eyes closed too and he pulled her close. She felt so nice against him, felt so nice in his arms, felt so nice period. There was nothing more that could be said about what was happening. There could be nothing better than being here with Kagome in his arms and kissing her. He'd decided a long time ago that Kikyou was part of the past and that she was to rest in peace. So he had set his eyes ok Kagome, though he didn't show a lot that he was interested in her for fear that she might reject him. Inuyasha broke the kiss and licked his lips. Kagome looked up at him blushing still and smiling. She touched her lips with her finger and then looked down some remembering Kikyou. Maybe he thought that she was Kikyou. Kagome sighed and looked sad for a second. "What's wrong Kagome?" He asked and pulled her face back up. She looked at him with teary eyes. "I... I'm not Kikyou Inuyasha" She said and looked at the sudden rage on his face. "Kagome… I know you're not Kikyou and I know you will never be her. I realized that Kikyou should be at rest now and should not be here. I care for you Kagome and only you." He said and brushed her hair from her face. Kagome smiled and nodded whipping her eyes a little.

Inuyasha smiled and pulled her into a loving hug. "You're not Kikyou Kagome and I know you're not" He whispered and then nibbled her ear a little. Kagome giggled some and nuzzled into his form. She smiled happily and wrapped her arms around him tightly in a hug. Inuyasha picked her up and kissed her lips again. "Come on, lets go back to the hut and tell everyone" He said and she nodded putting her arms around his neck and leaning close to him.


End file.
